Clues & Big Issues
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Book three of The Incredibles series! Violet, Dash and JackJack have to fight a villian that might have had to do something with the death of their parents. A Dash problem! R&R please!
1. The Beginning Of A Clue

A/N: Hello, this is my new story, I hope you like it!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: The beginning of a clue

Dash was walking around an empty house with a man that was talking about the house "This house has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, it has a pool in the back, the kitchen is descent."

Dash smiled at this, he had been looking for a house for a long time, and he thought living with his brothers and sisters after he turned eighteen now was too much. He wanted to get out; he just didn't know how they would react.

"So what do you think?" asked the real estate agent

Dash thought about for a minute, he was getting a loan from one of those loan guys to buy an old sports store to make his own. "I'll take it!"

"Very good then, you need to sign a contract and the house will be yours." Said the real estate agent

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Invisigirl was leaning on her car, she was supposed to be on patrol duty, but she stopped at this one place to think, even though this place had changed her life forever, sixteen years ago.

_Flashback_

_Eighteen year old Invisigirl was walking around a warehouse, she was looking for her parents 'they said they'd be here, why is it taking them so long? How many people were hurt?' she remembered seeing the ambulance out front._

_She saw some police zipping up a couple of people…_

_But it wasn't just any type of people…_

_It was her parents…_

_They were dead!_

_"OH MY GOD!" Invisigirl exclaimed, she put her hand over her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes_

_"Is that Invisigirl?" she heard one of the policemen ask "Get her out of here; don't let her see her parents like this!"_

_By this time Invisigirl was crying her eyes out, she never imagined this happening! 'Why? Why?' she thought 'What am I going to tell Dash and Jack-Jack?'_

_Somebody grabbed her "Hey Invisigirl, Frozone is outside and has strict orders to get you, your brothers are here too, they know." He started to lead her out, but she wouldn't budge._

_"I don't want to go." Said Invisigirl_

_"You have to, your brothers are waiting for you." Said the policeman_

_"NO!" screamed Invisigirl, she put up a force field around her as she collapsed to the floor in a flood of tears._

_End Flashback_

Invisigirl looked at the abandoned warehouse where her parents died; they had closed it down right after her parents died. She looked at it and shed a tear.

She heard somebody scream from inside. She looked up and ran inside, she hesitated as she remembered the spot that she was standing on, it was right where her parents died, she froze, she couldn't move, she couldn't believe it was happening again.

She saw the girl run towards her, she was screaming, before Invisigirl could do anything, she heard a bang and the girl fell to the ground, she couldn't see the guy but she didn't care, she wanted to get out of this place as fast as she could, she called the 911 and they came, she told them what happened, and she ran back to the car and drove away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Invisigirl drove down the street, when she heard her cell phone ring, it was Dash "Hey." Said Violet

"Guess what?" asked Dash "I got a house!"

Invisigirl's mouth dropped wide open; she always wanted to live in her own house, now Dash was going to get that opportunity? She remembered when she told her parents that she was going to live in her own house.

_Flashback sequence_

_"Dash, why are you eating ice cream for breakfast?" asked Helen_

_"Cause I want to!" said Dash_

_Helen took the bowl of ice cream and put it in the freezer. Violet walked into the kitchen, there was only two more weeks of school left and Violet was as happy as can be, she had her great boyfriend Tony, she just got accepted into a university, it was her birthday today, she was eighteen, and she was going to get herself her own house._

_Unfortunately, there was one flaw in her life, her brother Dash, he was so annoying! For fourteen years old, he still acted like a little kid. He didn't act as annoying as he used to, but he was still annoying._

_Dash looked up at her "Is your boyfriend Tony coming to pick you up?" _

_"Yes, why?" asked Violet_

_"What happened to your car?" asked Dash_

_"I'm getting it fixed." Answered Violet_

_"Can I get a ride?" asked Dash_

_ "No!" said Violet_

_"Why not?" asked Dash_

_"Because I said so." Answered Violet "I'm driving around a ninth grader, that'll ruin my reputation." _

_"What reputation?" _

_Violet glared at him. Bob walked out with the newspaper in his hand, he walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek "Smells good honey, what are you making?" _

_"The usual." Answered Helen_

_Violet interrupted "Hey, do you guys know about any homes in the San Francisco area?"_

_"Why would we know any places there, it's across the US?" asked Helen_

_"Just asking." Answered Violet "I was thinking of moving there after college." _

_"Oh." Said Helen_

_Just then, Jack-Jack came running into the kitchen, in his little Blues Clues PJ's holding a teddy bear in his hand and rubbing his eyes while yawning._

_Helen picked him up "Good morning." Said Helen_

_Jack-Jack just yawned "I'm hungry mommy!" _

_Helen put him in his booster chair and gave him his Lucky Charms while Violet kept in talking about her dream home with Tony and how she was going to marry him and have kids with him, while Dash just looked plainly disgusted, and Bob looked like he was going to cry, he didn't expect his daughter to grow up to soon._

_"You're moving?" asked Jack-Jack, tears filling up in his eyes "But who would read me a bed time story sometimes? Can I come with you? I'll be good!"_

_End Flashback_

"You're moving?" asked Jack-Jack, he was eating dinner, he was begging Dash to let him move in with him, he looked like he was about to cry "But who would get me out of trouble with Violet? Can I come with you? I'll be good!"

"No!" exclaimed Dash for like the fourth time.

Violet was just picking at her food, she was somewhat mad at Dash but also happy to get an extra weight off her shoulders, plus, she wasn't feeling to well to keep up an appetite.

"Violet?" asked Dash "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him "Who me? Uh, yeah, sure, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Dash

"Yeah."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Was that good? Every time there's a flashback, it'll have something to do with what the present is doing or talking about. Review! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	2. High School Memories

A/N: Only got one review! After 42 hits! sighs one review is better than none! Thanx s.t.s.t for reviewing! Read please and review!

BTW, if you have read my first Incredibles story 'How It All Happened', then you might recognize some of the names, or nicknames, but they're the same character that played the part in the other story, here are some that you might recognize, pertaining all to Helen's family:

Mary Traux- granny- the same character but not so snobby like in 'How It All Happened', you would know how she acts now if you read 'That 90's Fic', also there's a new power that wasn't shown in How It All Happened

Daniel Traux- grandpa Traux, the one that died before Violet was born- he isn't really mentioned, maybe once.

James Traux- Uncle Jim- Ever since his mom died, he had a change of heart, and since he had kids years back, but his whole attitude changed since his sister, Helen, was stabbed to death, wanting revenge on whoever killed his sister.

I just didn't feel like making up names so I thought why not have the characters from 'How It All Happened', let's just call this the spin-off 20 years later!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: High School memories

The Incredibles were running out of their car and towards their old high school, they all looked at it, Speedo was the first to speak up "Brings a lot of memories doesn't it?" asked Speedo

"Yeah, especially my senior year, with you in it as a freshman ruining my life!" Invisigirl glared at him

"Did I tell you how sorry I am for that?" asked Speedo, Invisigirl just glared at him as they walked up the stairs to the school and opened up the doors.

_Flashback_

_Later that day…_

_Violet was walking in with Tony into the school, then Dash came up to them._

_"Hey Violet!" exclaimed Dash "How's my favorite sister?"_

_Violet glared at him "What do you want?"_

_"I forgot my lunch money; can I borrow some from you?"_

_"No!" exclaimed Violet_

_"Please!" begged Dash "I'll pay you back!"_

_Violet sighed, and pulled out two dollars and a quarter "Take it."_

_"Thank you!" thanked Dash_

_"Now go away!"_

_Dash ran off to catch up with his friends._

_Violet grunted "Brothers."_

_"He can't be that bad." Said Tony_

_"Oh yeah, but he used to be worse when we were kids."_

_"Really?" asked Tony, wrapping his arms around her _

_"A demon child, seriously." Violet gave him a kiss "Let's not talk about this on my birthday please."_

_"Okay," Tony said while Violet was walking towards her locker "Hey, since we have two periods of free time, you want to go to a fancy restaurant?"_

_"Anthony Rydinger, are you asking me out on a date?" asked Violet_

_"Well, yeah, I mean it is your birthday, and instead of our regular restaurant McDonalds, which you only eat salad because you heard all that stuff about it being a bad place to eat. _(A/N: I apologize for anybody reading this that works at McDonalds, because I do eat there) _I'd thought we'd go somewhere special."_

_Violet squealed and jumped on top of him, giving him a kiss, when a teacher came up "Excuse me, one foot apart please." Demanded the teacher as he pealed Violet off of Tony._

_After he left Violet and Tony cracked up laughing "Teachers these days." Said Violet as the bell rang and she shut the locker door._

_End Flashback_

Invisigirl opened a locker door, checking for anything suspicious in it "Nope, nothing in here."

A teenage girl was behind her "I swear, I heard these ticking noises inside of it earlier this morning."

"Are you sure?" asked Invisigirl asked "Because if it was a bomb, it would've probably gone off by now."

Speedo walked up to her "Invisigirl, check out this!"

Invisigirl followed him to the cafeteria, they heard noises inside, but nobody was in there "What do you think it is?" asked Invisigirl

"A ghost?" asked Speedo

Invisigirl rolled her eyes "No Speedo, you idiot" said Invisigirl "there's no such thing as ghosts. Oh yeah, that's right, you used to be scared ever since you saw that movie," she turned to the girl "when he was a kid, he used to think that anything that looked scary or scary noises, he would climb into bed with our mom and dad."

The girl laughed and Invisigirl turned back to the cafeteria "Well, the cafeteria hasn't changed one bit, looks like it did when I graduated, sixteen years ago." Invisigirl smiled "Let's go in!"

_Flashback_

_Violet was walking towards the cafeteria she looked inside and saw her brother Dash with his freshman friends, laughing._

_Dash was popular, he was a jock, captain of the cross country and track team. Violet was captain of the dance team, she was president of senior class, a straight A student, had a boyfriend, and on the morning announcements. Violet wasn't all like this, she used to be a depressed person ever since she lost her friends at the end of fifth grade because she used her powers by accident, thinking she was a freak, hid half of her face under a curtain of hair she grew out, sitting by herself at lunch, not talking to anybody. But one day when she and her brother followed their mother on the jet, their mom didn't tell them where she was going so they followed her on, but they didn't expect what was going to happen next, a day of total chaos, but it made Violet feel that her powers saved people, especially her force field. So she started to feel better about herself, and especially when her boyfriend asked her out three months later._

_Violet started to walk in when Tony came up to her "Honey, what are you doing?"_

"_I have to get something from Dash, I'll be back." Violet ran into the cafeteria, Dash started walking toward the lunch line; Violet was trying to catch up with him, when he tripped over the freshman school bully and scratched up her boots!_

_Dash picked himself up and then was grabbed by the bully, he looked scared. Violet watched as she started talking._

"_You see this," she pointed to her face "this is a face of pain, and I'm going to bring your pain, you can cry and beg for mercy, but I don't know the meaning of the word!"_

"_EEP!" yelped Dash_

"_HEY!" screamed Violet "Let go of my brother! Nobody beats up my brother except me!"_

"_Oh look," the bully dropped Dash and turned towards Violet "its miss perfect, oh, what is a dancer going to do to me?"_

"_You have no idea!" Violet answered as she got into fighting position _

"_Violet no!" screamed Dash_

_Violet just ignored him as the bully got into fighting position too, the bully laughed at her._

_Violet was so pissed of right now, she ran up towards her and jumped up and started lying on her back, IN THE AIR! She kicked the bully face with her high heels and did a back tuck to the ground, in the middle of it, her shoe fell off and went flying, Violet couldn't use her powers unless it his the wall, then she can bring it back to her with her telekinesis, but it landed in somebody's mash potatoes _'Shit!' Violet thought, _but Violet remembered that she could land perfectly with one shoe off, so Violet landed on her foot that had the shoe on it and her other foot was just dangling in the air. Dash's eyes went wide with amazement, as with everybody else's eyes._

_But when Violet went to kick her again but the bully was to fast and grabbed her ankle. Violet's eyes went wide as she was being picked up and thrown in circles a few times before the bully let go and she was thrown across the room, everybody expected to hear a big boom and crack of Bones when she'd hit that wall. But instead she went feet first into the wall and pushed herself off of it and went towards the bully, she went into walking position and kicked the girl straight in the face over and over again, before the bully fell over unconscious, Violet fell to the ground._

_Violet turned around "Nobody tells anybody else about this, right?" asked Violet, everybody nodded their head "Just incase you do, let me tell you, my family knows the incredibles very well, and Invisigirl is the same age as me, so I'll think she'll agree on this, especially since she has a little brother too." Everybody went back to what they were doing and Violet turned to the unconscious bully and put an invisible force field around her. She turned towards Dash._

"_You okay?" asked Violet_

_"Yeah." Answered Dash "Th-thanks." _

_Violet started walking toward the person whose mash potatoes had her shoe in "Sorry about that." Violet said, she pulled it out, which had a gross, squishing sound as it came out "Yeah, eww!" _

_She started hopping out the door, trying not to walk on her barefoot, with one hand having her mashed potato covered shoe in her hand. She looked at Tony who looked at her with astonishment, he had seen._

_"How… how?" asked Tony, so shocked to even say the rest._

_"Long story, probably not very interesting to you." Said Violet, taking a napkin out of her purse and wiping off the mash potato off her shoe and throwing it in the garbage next to her. Putting her shoe back on, she grabbed Tony and they ran off out of the school._

_End Flashback_

Before Invisigirl and Speedo could go any further, they heard a big boom in front of the school. Invisigirl and Speedo started running out of the school "Oh my god what was that?" asked Speedo

Shifter caught up to his siblings "What was that noise?"

"I don't know, sounded like a bomb!" said Invisigirl

They walked outside and saw the Underminer II "Behold the Underminer II! I'm always beneath you! But nothing is beneath me!"

The Incredibles rolled their eyes at this thing that was in front of them, this thing did not know how to fight (or when to give up!).

The Incredibles started to fight this thing, a thing, that didn't even look human! Invisigirl was trying to avoid punches and kicks with little round force fields while Speedo and Shifter were on top of the machine trying to deactivate it.

When Invisigirl had the Underminer II right where she had it, she used her telekinesis to move him; he smashed into a rock wall and made a huge hole in it! He was knocked unconscious!

The police got there soon and they took the Underminer away. The Incredibles gave information on what happened, got everybody back into the school.

The Incredibles walked down the steps of the school "I'm very proud of you guys on how you were so calm on deactivating the machine."

"Thanks," said Speedo "but we do it all the time!"

"Yeah, so?" asked Invisigirl

"So, while you're down there fighting the villain, we're wondering when the villain is going to knock you down dead, or unconscious!" answered Shifter

"I'd rather be dead than have you two dead." Stated Invisigirl

"We'd rather be dead than have you dead!" exclaimed Speedo

"Yeah, well, you're my little brothers," stated Invisigirl, wrapping her arms around them "It's my job to protect you!"

"I have a feeling that you want all the glory to yourself too!"

"Yep!" exclaimed Invisigirl

"I hate you!" screamed Speedo and Shifter

"No you don't," said Invisigirl "you love me!"

_Flashback_

_Dash was sitting on the balcony of the school steps, waiting for his mom to come pick him up. He was talking to his friends when Violet walked up to him. With sunglasses on and a hat!_

_"Um, Dash," started Violet "could you tell mom that I went with Tony out to eat?" before Dash could answer her question, Violet answered right away "Thanks Dash!"_

_Dash sighed as Violet walked away with Tony, his worst enemy James Johnson came up to him _(A/N: See the story 'Déjà vu All Over Again') _"Dang, if your sister wasn't taken, I'd so go out with her!"_

_Dash, totally disgusted that anybody would go out with her "She'd never go out with a freshman. Besides, who would go out with an ass like you?"_

_James chuckled "Tons, Dash my friend, tons."_

_Dash cracked up laughing "Name one!"_

_James huffed at his statement and walked away with his so called "posse". Dash went back to talking when his mother honked the horn; he walked toward her car and got in "Hey mom." _

_"Hey sweetie," greeted Helen back "How was school?"_

_"Okay." Answered Dash_

_"Where's your sister?" asked Helen_

_"With Tony," answered Dash "where else?"_

_"You know," Helen started "I had a boyfriend when I was your sister's age; I hung out with him all the time."_

_"That's interesting." Said Dash sarcastically_

_"You miss your big sister don't you?" asked Helen_

_"No!" exclaimed Dash "Why would I miss her? She treats me like a piece of shit at school, just because I'm a freshman and she's a senior. I just wish things were back to normal before I started High School."_

_"So you do miss her?" asked Helen_

_"Sort of," answered Dash "I just don't think she cares about me anymore."_

_"Of course she does," stated Helen "she's your big sister, she loves you."_

_"If she does, she has a weird way of showing it." Said Dash_

_Helen glanced over at him and sighed, their relationship as brother and sister changed after Syndrome, they became closer, but now, they were back to where they acted before, like they hated each other._

_The car ride back to the house was totally silent._

_End Flashback_

The Incredibles drove to an outside restaurant to discuss on how to improve their fighting skills.

"No offense or anything Invisigirl," started Speedo "but you're the one that is mostly fighting."

"That is true." Agreed Shifter

"Yeah, well," started Invisigirl "I am the most powerful!"

"I have the most powers!" exclaimed Shifter

"Yeah, but can you put up force fields, turn invisible and use telekinesis all at once?" asked Invisigirl

"Yeah, but mom and dad always said that we're the most powerful when we use our powers together!" stated Speedo

Invisigirl sighed "Yeah, well that's when they were alive and protecting us, now their dead and they've been dead for a very long time, so now it's my turn to protect you guys."

"But I'm much stronger muscle wise." Stated Speedo

"Yeah, well, if were not going to end up like mom or dad, then we need to use me, cause of my powers."

Speedo and Shifter sighed, they didn't want their sister to end up like their mother, but she had so much pride in herself, that any really powerful villain could kill her, especially when she's most vulnerable.

Invisigirl broke the silence "By the way, there was a shooting at the abandoned warehouse."

Speedo and Shifter looked at each other, wide eyed "The abandoned warehouse?" asked Speedo "The one where mom and dad were killed in?"

Invisigirl sighed "Yes, I go there to think sometimes, and I herd a sound of a gun going off and when I ran in there, the villain already got the girl."

"That's terrible!" said Speedo "You think it's the same person that got mom and dad?"

"Probably" answered Invisigirl

Before they could go any farther a waitress walked up to them "Hello, Incredibles, my name is Kari, and I'll be your waitress today." Introduced Kari "What would you like to drink?"

"Sprite" answered Shifter

"Coke" answered Speedo

"Water" answered Invisigirl, all of a sudden, she caught a whiff of chicken that came by her table. She turned pale "When you come back with our drinks, I'm not going to eat anything."

Invisigirl put her hand over her mouth and ran inside, going to the bathroom.

Kari turned towards them "Is she okay?" (A/N: Kari doesn't know that Invisigirl is her best friend)

"Not sure," answered Speedo "She's been acting weird lately, eating nothing normal, and eating everything with a weird combination, and when she's not eating, she throwing up."

"Well, it sounds like the symptoms of…"

Before Kari could say anything else, her boss called her "I'll be with your drinks in a minute, hope your sister feels better."

"Thanks." Said Shifter

Invisigirl walked back over, she looked very pale and dizzy, and she sat down and almost fell off!

"You okay?" asked Shifter

"Yeah, just a bug." Invisigirl said as she gave a weak smile.

_Flashback_

_Tony and Violet walked do an outside restaurant; they sat down, and looked at the menu. When Violet was done looking through the menu, Violet looked at Tony, who was staring at her._

_"What?" Violet asked_

_"Nothing," answered Tony, he grabbed Violet's hands "I'm just admiring how beautiful you are."_

_Violet blushed "Oh Tony, stop it! You're making me blush!"_

_"No really I mean it!" Tony said "When I first saw you, I thought that you were the most beautiful, kind person I've ever seen. You know why I never went out with those snobby girls, is because they never really were true to themselves, they could care less about other people but themselves."_

_Violet turned even redder "You mean it?"_

_"Yes, I do." Answered Tony "Oh, I got your birthday present!"_

_Tony got down one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket "Violet, will you marry me?"_

_Violet's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the beautiful diamond ring, she smiled a big wide smile "YES!"_

_She jumped on top of him and gave him a hug, she looked at him, as he put the ring on her finger, then she started to get questionable "But what about college?"_

_"If marrying you is what I have to wait for, then yes, I will!"_

_Violet shrieked and kissed him, they turned around and saw the waitress standing above them, they ordered and when they were done, they walked to the park._

_"Yeah, my parents are all like 'it's your last birthday with us and we wanted to spend it with you, none of your friends' and I want have a party with my friends, but they won't let me!"_

_"Well, If you can't have a party with your friends, after your parents have the dinner with you, you want to spend the night with me, my parents are gone for the weekend, you can bring over the movie 'In Good Company', since it your favorite, and then we can go into my room, with candles, romantic music, you me and a bed. Huh, what do you think?"_

_"Sounds romantic." answered Violet; she leaned up and gave Tony a kiss, which turned into a long passionate kiss _

_Even though Violet was turning eighteen, she thought that she would see her parents even though she was at college, but boy was she right about it being her last birthday with her parents._

_End Flashback_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I finally finished it! Sorry it's so long and there are more flashbacks than present time, but I promise as it gets closer to the end, they'll be more present than past. PROMISE! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	3. Party With A Villian!

A/N: Thanx s.t.s.t for reviewing! I hope by the end of me writing this chapter I'll have more! Read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: Party with a villain!

_Flashback_

_"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Violet asked to herself, she flipped on the switch; it was quiet, too quiet._

_All of a sudden, people started coming out from underneath things or behind things "SURPRISE!"_

_Violet laughed "Wow, you got me!" she turned to Tony, who was behind her "You knew about this the whole time didn't you?"_

_"Yes, your parents and I have been discussing this for about a week and a half."_

_"Oh, what about tonight?" asked Violet_

_"After, right now, enjoy your party."_

_"Okay!"_

_Flashback_

"So, as in honor of you moving to the other side of the town," started Jack-Jack, he started to open the door "we decided to throw you a going away party!"

Dash looked inside and saw all his friends inside the house waiting for him to come home and surprise him. Dash was shocked "Is this…"

_Flashback_

_"…For me?" asked Violet as a present was given to her "Thank you!" exclaimed Violet as she gave the person a hug_

_Violet walked around, everybody was talking to other people, wishing her a happy birthday, or looking at her engagement ring and congratulating her on it._

_But Violet was looking around for her mom, to show her the ring, hear her opinion on it, she'd probably ecstatic on her engagement. Violet headed over to the kitchen and looked inside where she saw her mom making food._

_Helen turned around and saw her daughter standing at the doorway of the kitchen, she walked up to her "Hi honey," she gave her a hug "happy birthday!" _

_"Yeah thanks mom," thanked Violet, leaning on this kitchen table "I wasn't expecting a party, I thought you wanted to spend your last birthday at a dinner or something, not that I'm not grateful or anything, I love surprises!" _

_"That's why we did it, because we know how much…" Helen paused as she looked at her daughters left hand, she noticed something on her index finger "…you love surprises."_

_"Mom, you okay?" Violet asked, Helen just kept on staring at her daughters hand "Mom?" she looked down at what her mom was looking at, she instantly knew what she was staring at that point "Oh, I… I was going to tell you, I was just waiting until the right time, I guess it's pretty hard to miss, huh?"_

_Helen just stared, after a moment, she walked over to her daughter and grabbed her hand, looking at the diamond ring, she knew from instinct from being married before that was no ordinary ring "Is… is… that an engagement ring?"_

_"Yes mom." Violet said softly, knowing her mom was about to cry her eyes out at any moment_

_"Oh, my," Helen choked out, trying to fight back tears that were forming in her eyes, her baby was engaged, she couldn't believe it, she was growing up "T… Tony…"_

_Violet knew what she was going to ask "Yes mom. He did."_

_And with that Helen burst into tears, Violet gave her mom a hug; she knew how mom's got when their kids were going off into the real world._

_After a minute or two Helen wiped her tears and looked at her daughter, she took her hands and cupped Violet's chin in her hand "Wow, and I thought that graduation was going to be hard, wow," Helen stated "you're all grown up, it seems like only yesterday I held you in my arms for the first time, now you're graduating, getting married…"_

_Before Helen could say anymore, she interrupted her "I'm going to college, were waiting until we both get out of college, then were going to get married, so it won't be for a while."_

_Helen smiled "Looks like your going to have obstacles, just like I did, but of course, your father didn't propose to me yet."_

_"I know mom," said Violet "you and dad tell me, Dash, and Jack-Jack every anniversary."_

_"I know," said Helen, she sighed "You know I'm happy for you, if there is one guy that I trust, is him, he's a great guy, and I wouldn't stop this marriage for anything, but your father…"_

_Before Helen could say anymore, Bob walked in "Hey Violet, your friend Sara's here."_

_"Oh my god, Sara? I haven't seen her in, like, two years!" Yelped Violet "I've got to go say hi to her!"_

_Violet ran out the door of the kitchen. Bob looked at Helen, he noticed she'd been crying "Honey, what's the matter?"_

_"You don't know." Said Helen "Well, look at Violet's left index finger."_

_Bob didn't get it at first, he was confused "What are you talking about?"_

_"Go see for yourself." Answered Helen, motioning him to the door_

_Bob looked out the door, he looked over at Violet who was talking to Sara, then Violet picked up her left hand and showed it to her friend, he had to look close, but when he saw it, his eyes went wide._

_Bob walked out of the doorway and turned to Helen "Is that…"_

_"Yes it is." Answered Helen_

_Bob put his hands to his head and rubbed it, he was about as shocked as Helen was, minus the messy emotions "I can't believe it, wow, it's hard to believe, you know?"_

_"I know," Helen said, she went over and hugged Bob, she laid her head on his chest "You're happy for her right?"_

_"Yes, of course," answered Bob "but you know how your dad reacted after he found out about me."_

_Helen sighed "But he didn't make it to my wedding."_

_"Still, he threatened to kill me if I ever broke your heart after he found out that we were going out."_

_Helen chuckled she looked up at him "You almost strangled Tony after he found them kissing."_

_"Oh yeah." Bob remembered _

_Before they could say anything else, their "Incrediphone" rang, Bob ran to it "Hello, this is Mr. Incredible."_

_"Yes, Bob, it's Rick, there's some trouble in a warehouse in the downtown area, you know where that is right?"_

_"Yes, what is the matter?"_

_"We've got a big problem, there's a maniac with a knife, he's got people hostage in there, it's very dangerous, he's already hurt many people, so, Bob, don't bring your children, it may cost you your life, but since you two are experienced supers, we decided to call you."_

_"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Bob hung up the phone he turned to Helen "That was Rick, there's a problem downtown, I've got to go, and you stay here with the kids."_

_Helen knew that that was not normal Bob talking; she knew something was wrong "Bob, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing honey, just a little trouble downtown."_

_"Yeah, if there's not a problem then how come you're not gathering up me and the kids?"_

_"Because, it's Violet's birthday and we can't interrupt her at her party, and you need to watch her."_

_"Violet's now eighteen, she can take care of herself, I'm going."_

_Helen started walking toward the kitchen doorway, but Bob jumped in front of it "NO! YOU CAN'T GO!"_

_Helen was startled; she defiantly knew something was wrong "Why?"_

_"Be…be…because I said so!"_

_"What is the matter with you!"_

_"I just don't want you to go!"_

_"WHY?"_

_Bob turned around and grabbed her shoulder and started shaking her "BECAUSE THE KIDS NEED YOU MORE THAN THEY NEED ME AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU IF I LIVE AND YOU DIE!"_

_Helen was so confused at this point "What?"_

_"Rick said that this guy is real dangerous and there is a slim chance of getting out of there alive."_

_"Oh, well," Helen was totally speechless, they've been on life treating missions before, why did he change his mind now "I'm going anyways."_

_"Wh…what, you can't go!"_

_"Yes I can we've been on life treating missions before, why now do you change your mind?"_

_"Because, Rick has never said that there's a slim chance of getting out alive."_

_"I'll be fine, just like all the other times!"_

_"I don't know what'll happen."_

_"Hey, we're superheros, what could happen"_

_End Flashback_

Dash was having a great time at his party, he had gotten a lot of presents. Everybody was happy for him, but there was one person that he knew wasn't happy, his sister, he knew that she had wanted a house ever since she turned eighteen, but the death of their parents took that plan away from her, all of her dreams of becoming a dancer, destroyed…

…Now Dash was going to get his dreams first….

…And Violet didn't like it.

Sure, he knew Violet was happy for him, but still, she felt she was the oldest and she should get everything her way first, she'd felt that way ever since they were little kids, even when she was in her depression stage, up to now.

But Dash knew it was her own problem, she knew that when Jack-Jack turned eighteen she could've moved out but she didn't, she got so dedicated into the incredibles by then, that she didn't bother. And that was only a four years ago, she was what, thirty.

But Violet didn't care; she got her way first, always had; now this was going to break the chain.

Dash noticed that Violet was over talking with her friends, when he came up to her "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." Answered Violet as Dash pushed her away from her friends into the kitchen "Dash, what's the matter?"

"No, tell me what's the matter with you, you act like me moving is a bad thing!"

"When did I say that?"

"Oh come on Violet, its obvious!" answered Dash "You get all quite and look sad whenever I talk about me moving. Is it because your younger brother is moving before you?"

Violet didn't say anything, she just looked down "No, it's because it'll break up the incredibles."

"Violet, it's a few miles away!" yelled Dash "What is your problem?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do!"

"I don't think it's fair that you get to move, when I was planning on moving years ago, but mom and dad died, making all my dreams and future life destroyed!"

"I knew it!"

"What?" asked Violet "What did you know?"

"That you want everything to be your way first because you're the oldest!" screamed Dash "It's been that way since we were kids! Well, guess what, I GOT TO MOVE FIRST! LIVE WITH IT!"

And with that Dash walked out of the kitchen, leaving a startled Violet.

_Flashback_

_Helen and Bob walked over to their children and gathered them up near a corner "Me and your father have to go beat up some villains, so Violet, you're in charge until we get back, okay?"_

_"WHAT?" screamed Dash_

_"You heard her." Answered Violet_

_"Okay, well, we're going, we love you." Said Helen_

_Everybody said their goodbyes, and they left "I love you too." Answered Violet (A/N: You'll find out later in the series, or maybe even in this story why I only put her response in quotations)_

_End Flashback_

Dash was talking to his friends when he heard a noise, a loud noise, Dash looked around, he couldn't find his brother or sister anywhere.

All of a sudden Dash heard somebody scream something, it was Invisigirl and Shifter "Okay everybody out, were evacuating this house!"

Of course everybody was scared after hearing that noise they all started running out.

Invisigirl and Shifter turned toward Dash, who was the only one in the house "Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Shifter "Get your super suit on and lets get going!"

Dash nodded his head and disappeared, he came back in a second and was all suited up!

They ran outside and saw the villain; they ran after him, they kept on running and running, until they got to a place that reminded Invisigirl and Speedo of their terrible past.

Shifter kept running but turned around to face them "What is the matter with you guys, we have to catch the villain!"

"That's not any ordinary warehouse," said Speedo "That's the abandoned warehouse, that's the one that mom and dad died in."

"Oh," Said Shifter, he watched as he saw the villain run in, but then disappeared "Damn, we lost him! Well, let's go home."

_Flashback_

_"Now remember, if anything goes wrong, get out, okay?" asked Mr. Incredible_

_"Yes honey I've got it!" answered Elastigirl_

_"Good, good." Said Mr. Incredible, he heard a noise "I'm going to go check that out, you stay here, and wait for the sidekicks, okay? Yell if anything happens."_

_"Okay, but you yell if you need any help too, okay."_

_"Okay," agreed Mr. Incredible, he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips "Love you."_

_"Love you too." Elastigirl replied, she looked around nobody was coming, she sighed and stood there."_

_Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible was looking around for the enemy; he kept on hearing voices, making him very skittish._

_All of sudden he heard a voice, it was coming closer and closer, he turned around and saw somebody standing on the other side of the room. He got into fighting position.  
_

_"Ah, Mr. Incredible, I was expecting them to call you and your wife on this mission."_

_"Yeah, well, you're not going to see much of me anymore, because you're going down!"_

_"Yes, well, there's that but…" the villain blinked away and all of a sudden Mr. Incredible felt a sharp pain in his stomach, Mr. Incredible looked up and saw him standing right there, he looked down and saw a knife in his stomach "Yeah, but I prefer this!"_

_He pulled out the knife Mr. Incredible gasped and fell to the ground with a thud._

_Off on the other side of the building, was Elastigirl, she heard the big thud "Bob" she whispered to herself, she ran to where she heard heavy breathing, she looked down a hallway and stopped there was her husband laying there. She ran over to him and kneeled next to him "Bob?"_

_"Helen?" asked Mr. Incredible_

_"Oh, thank god," Elastigirl said with relief, but her relief went away when she looked at her glove, it was covered in blood, she looked where her hand was "OH MY GOD! BOB, YOU'VE BEEN STABBED!"  
_

_"Shh, calm down Helen, you're going to bring back the villain!"_

_"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! BOB YOU'VE BEEN STABBED!"_

_"Yeah well there's that!"_

_"I'll be back," said Elastigirl "Don't die on me!" Elastigirl ran out of the hallway, until she got to the outside door, unfortunately it was locked. Elastigirl started panicking, she tried every door, but they were all locked! Helen ran back to Mr. Incredible._

_Meanwhile, the villains were standing around, looking at her "Don't kill her, not yet, let her watch her husband die."_

_Elastigirl ran back over to her husband who had his eyes closed "BOB?"_

_Bob instantly opened his eyes "Helen?"_

_"Oh, thank god, um, there's no doors unlocked! So hold on until the police get here, okay?"_

_"I'll try." Mr. Incredible said, they both smiled at each other, when Mr. Incredible started coughing up, blood._

_Elastigirl's smile turned into a frown as she watched her husband cough, a stray tear ran down her face "You're not going to die, cause I'm not going to let you, you're going to get better, you're going to see Violet graduate, Jack-Jack grow up, and you're going to walk Violet down the isle."_

_Mr. Incredible looked up at her and gave her a weak smile "I don't want to leave, I want to see everything big happen with you guys, but if I do die, know, that I'll be watching over you, always."_

_Elastigirl blinked several times and shook her head, she brought her hand to her eyes and covered them as she let out a racking sob "NO, NO, NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME!"_

_Mr. Incredible sighed "Honey, I don't want to leave you; I love you so much, you've made me happier than I've ever been, if I can make it I will, your love will keep me here."_

_Helen let out a weak chuckle "You're going to miss so much."_

_"No I won't the kids and you will always feel my presence, even though it's not like human love."_

_"I don't know how to be a single mother."_

_"You'll be a perfect single mother, remember before Syndrome, how I wasn't a very good father."_

_"I was still a terrible mother!"_

_"No you weren't! You were a great mother!"_

_"Sure I was, well, the kids have me, and I hope that's enough!"_

_"It will be, they love you…" said Mr. Incredible, he watched as his wife was crying hard, with what was left of his strength, he lifted up his hand and wiped away her tears "and I love you too."_

_Elastigirl looked at Mr. Incredible, she knew he was getting weaker by the minute, she couldn't believe it, she had lost her father when she was only 25 and lost her mother only a couple of years ago, now she was losing Bob, this was a nightmare, a complete and total nightmare. "Don't die, please!"_

_Mr. Incredible sighed "I don't want to see you up there anytime soon, no way, move on without me, you are Elastigirl, you can do it, you've got the kids."_

_"I don't know how to move on."_

_"You'll find a way, just never forget about me," Mr. Incredible started coughing blood again "I love you, so much."_

_That was it…_

_…Mr. Incredible took his last breath and died._

_Elastigirl looked at him "NO, NO, NO, NO! BOB, WAKE UP! BOB! BOB! NO!"_

_She started to sob uncontrollably; she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, not hearing the beating of his heart or his breathing, the kind of things that comforted her when she was down, now it wasn't there anymore. Elastigirl just kept crying and crying until she heard a noise, a loud noise, she looked around "Who's there?"_

_"You should know." Said the voice_

_"YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND DIDN'T YOU!"_

_"Wow, you're a slow learner!"_

_"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"_

_"Uh, I don't think so!" said the villain, all of a sudden Elastigirl felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down, she was stabbed "Aw, just like your husband, well, tell him I say hi!"_

_He took the knife out of her stomach and she fell back, gasping for air, of course being much weaker than her husband, she was dying faster "Help, help." She tried to yell out, but she was too weak "Somebody anybody, help!"_

_She closed her eyes, she whispered one last thing "Bob" she closed her eyes, lying on top of her husband, and she died._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Aw, how sad, now you know what happened to them, did you expect this to be the flashback that ended up with their parents dead? Well, if you didn't there you go!

BTW, sorry if I haven't been updating very often, well, I hope my constant writers block doesn't make you not look for this story, well, I definitely had to get this one out before tomorrow because stupid hurricane is coming, yes I live in the keys. So yeah Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	4. Figuring it out

A/N: Guess wut? I started this 5 minutes after I submitted the last chapter, so now u can bug me about being late again, depending if I'm late. Well, read please! BTW **Firestorm**, if you want any spoilers on the future series fics, e-mail me, it's in my profile!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: Figuring it out

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were all sitting around in the living room; Dash and Jack-Jack were watching wrestling while Violet was talking to one of her friends.

"Who did what?"

"Pain king rules" screamed Jack-Jack

"Well, she never had any fashion sense anyways."

Dash and Jack-Jack stared at her, she was really getting on their nerves "Could you go somewhere else, were trying to watch TV!"

"Shh, I'm trying to talk here!" replied Violet "Uh-huh, uh-huh, well, she's a total blonde anyway, she deserves to hit a tree when she's looking at a cloud that looks like a rose without paying any attention to her surroundings whatsoever!"

Dash and Jack-Jack snickered, not only because of how stupid she sounded, or the funny thing she said, but because she did that once, Violet was chasing a villain and the villain dodged an old lady, and she dodged the old lady too, but she ran into a pole, breaking her nose!

"We've got to go get our nails done soon, and I'm losing my tan too, damn fall!" exclaimed Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack just rolled their eyes "No, tanning salons are to cancerous, and I doubt they'll be a heat wave for a long time."

"Damn girl will you just shut-up!" yelled Dash

"Make me!"

"I will!"

Dash jumped for the phone which Violet held up out of his reach, which Dash of course got it.

"Yes!"

"Aw, man, I wish you were as small as you were when you were younger!"

"Well I'm not anymore!"

_Flashback_

_Violet was holding up a dish pan above Dash's head, it was after the party and Violet ordered clean up on Dash, he was jumping up and down for it "Come on Violet, I'm not as tall as you, not yet at least."_

_Violet rolled her eyes, Dash was about 5'1" and Violet was about 5'6" "You'll never be as tall as me insect!"_

_ "I think I'll be taller." Dash jumped up with all his strength and grabbed the dish pan "Ha, got it!"_

_Violet snickered and looked out the window "I wonder where mom and dad are."_

_Tony walked over to her "What's wrong honey?"_

_Violet turned around and sighed "Nothing really, it's just that, my parents were supposed to come home and hour ago, they were just going to do a… to get some groceries. I'm worried."_

_"Don't be worried Violet," reassured Tony "they're probably caught in traffic or something."_

_"You're right." Answered Violet, even though she didn't feel any better it was good to have him around._

_Fifteen minutes later, their parents haven't come back yet, Violet started getting worried, and they didn't answer their cell phone or anything. She turned to Tony "You should go home, I'll be over later."_

_"Okay," Tony said giving her a kiss on the lips "Hope you find your parents."_

_"Thanks Tony" said Violet, she watched as he walked out the door and out the driveway. She got up and walked to her room, a few minutes late, she came downstairs in her super outfit. _

_She was about to go out when Dash caught her "Uh, Violet, what are you doing?"_

_"Nothing, make sure Jack-Jack gets a bath and in bed, okay." Said Invisigirl "I'll be back soon."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Mom and dad haven't come back yet, so I'm going to go look for them okay, I'll be back in a bit."_

_Invisigirl turned invisible and walked out the door._

_End Flashback_

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were sitting at the kitchen table talking about what happened that day "So, do you really think that's the guy that killed mom and dad?" asked Violet

"Wouldn't doubt it!" said Dash

"He's probably looking for us to finish off the incredible line!" said Jack-Jack

"So what should we do?" asked Violet

"Get over our fear; gather our family that's left."

"Um, Dash, the only one left in our family is Uncle Jim, and he's like in his early 60's"

"So, he'll help, I mean, it was his little sister that was killed, and then we have Lucius…"

"Lucius isn't part of our family."

"Well, he kind of is, I mean, he's known us since like we were you were born Violet."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!"

_Flashback_

_Dash took Jack-Jack into his room, he had just given Jack-Jack a bath, he went towards Jack-Jack's nightie drawer and then closed it._

_"Dash, what arw you dowin?"_

_"You want to go see Violet, mommy and daddy?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Then, let's get you into your super suit and get out of here!"_

_Meanwhile Invisigirl was headed towards the warehouse, she walked up to the cop that was standing there "My parents called me; they needed to tell me something." _

_Invisigirl hoped this would work, they would've never let her into a crime scene without her saying something like that, and this cop looked like that would fall for it "Why go on in Miss. Invisigirl."_

'Is he hitting on me?' _Invisigirl asked to herself as she walked in._

_In an ally nearby, Speedo and Shifter teleported in they ran over to the warehouse but Speedo and Shifter ran into Frozone, he looked sad "Hey Frozone!" exclaimed Speedo, he looked at him, he knew something was wrong "What's wrong?"_

_He kneeled down to their eye level "Your parents were stabbed."_

_"Are they alright?"_

_"Unfortunately not, they're not alive anymore, I'm sorry."_

_Speedo felt like a ton of bricks had just hit him, _'Dead, no, no way, this can't be happening! Oh my god!' _Speedo sat on a curb, he picked up Shifter and cradled him, of course, Jack-Jack didn't know what that meant. He was trying so hard to hold back as many tears as he could, he had to be strong for Violet._

_Meanwhile, Invisigirl was walking around a warehouse, she was looking for her parents 'they said they'd be here, why is it taking them so long? How many people were hurt?' she remembered seeing the ambulance out front._

_She saw some police zipping up a couple of people…_

_But it wasn't just any type of people…_

_It was her parents…_

_They were dead!_

_"OH MY GOD!" Invisigirl exclaimed, she put her hand over her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes_

_"Is that Invisigirl?" she heard one of the policemen ask "Get her out of here; don't let her see her parents like this!"_

_By this time Invisigirl was crying her eyes out, she never imagined this happening! 'Why? Why?' she thought 'What am I going to tell Dash and Jack-Jack?'_

_Somebody grabbed her "Hey Invisigirl, Frozone is outside and has strict orders to get you, your brothers are here too, they know." He started to lead her out, but she wouldn't budge._

_"I don't want to go." Said Invisigirl_

_"You have to; your brothers are waiting for you." Said the policeman_

_"NO!" screamed Invisigirl, she put up a force field around her as she collapsed to the floor in a flood of tears._

_Speedo was still outside rocking Shifter back and forth while still trying to hold back tears, which was almost pointless. _

_He was taken out of his trance when he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and looked up, it was Violet, and he noticed that she had been crying hard, her eyes were all red and puffy._

_He stood up and wrapped his free arm around Invisigirl; she leaned into his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. He looked at his sister, seeing her like this made him cry, but no one could tell, because he wasn't crying loudly, he was crying quietly._

_Shifter wrapped his tiny arms around his brother and sister as best as he could, he didn't understand what was going on, but he wanted to hug them anyways._

_End Flashback_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I know, short chapter, anyways, the next one will be way longer, kind of like the last one. Well, review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	5. Gathering the Family

A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it! Well, read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: Bringing in the family

_Flashback_

_The remaining Incredibles walked into the house with their heads down, they had just lost both of their parents. They said nothing as they walked up to their rooms._

_Violet took Jack-Jack into his room and got him changed into his nightie and tucked him in "There you go, all ready for bed."_

_"Violet?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Where are mommy and daddy?"_

_Violet sighed she looked down and sniffled a little "Remember what mommy and daddy told you after granny died."_

_"Yeah, that she went to heaven and she's in a better place."_

_"Well, that's where mommy and daddy are now."_

_"You mean they're gone?" asked Jack-Jack, his lip quivering_

_"Unfortunately yes, but they'll always be watching over you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really, now go to bed. It's late; Violet's got a lot of stuff to put up with in the morning."_

_"Okay Violet, I love you."_

_"I love you too." Violet shut the door, just like last time, Jack-jack really didn't understand what was going on._

_Violet went into her room, she changed out of her super suit and put regular clothes on, and she picked up her phone and called Tony "Tony, yeah, it's Violet, can I come over now? Okay. I'll tell you what's the matter when I get over there okay, okay, see ya in a bit." Violet walked downstairs and out of the house_

_Dash of course wasn't noticing anything, not even the slam of the door; he was just staring at the ceiling, trying to tell that this was all a dream it wasn't, even if he didn't want to believe it. His parents, gone, he looked up to his father so much, but now, he was gone! He was an orphan now; he didn't know if Violet was going to keep him in her care, he hoped that she would have it in her heart to keep him. Dash just kept staring up at the ceiling, silently crying, until he fell asleep._

_Tony looked down his street for Violet, it was pouring down rain, he had a jacket on and an umbrella. He saw Violet walking down the street towards him, her head down, no jacket on, no umbrella, she was soaking wet!_

_She stopped when she got to Tony, Tony was the first to say something "Hey Violet, are you okay?"_

_Violet looked up, she was pale and her eyes were red and puffy "Violet, what's wrong?" asked Tony, he noticed she was shivering "You're cold." Tony took off his jacket and put it around Violet._

_"Tony, can we go inside and talk about it because I don't feel like talking about it out here."_

_"Okay, come on, let's get you inside and get some new clothes on and get you warm."_

_Tony took her inside and into his bedroom where he gave some clothes of his, she changed into them and she went to go join Tony by his huge window, she sat down on the little sitting bar by it._

_"Violet, what's wrong?"_

_Violet sighed and looked down "Nothing."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes," Violet looked down, she shut her eyes tight and then shook her head fast "No, something terrible has happened!"_

_Tony pulled her into a tight embrace "What's wrong."_

_Violet started crying and buried her head in his chest and mumbled something._

_"What?" she mumbled something, but this time more clearly, but not clearly enough to understand "Violet, I can't understand you."_

_She looked up at him "I lost my parents!" Violet said and then started crying harder._

_Tony looked shocked "How?"_

_"They w… got into a car crash and died on the scene!"_

_Tony was speechless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he just kept silent and held her as she cried and cried into his chest, he soon noticed that she had quieted down some and her breathing was slow and steady._

_He picked her up; he noticed that she had grabbed a hold of his neck. He opened the covers and laid her down and then climbed into bed next to her, and wrapped her arms around her, he soon fell asleep too._

_Violet woke up the next day feeling light headed and like all her energy was lost along with it she felt all weak. Then she remembered what happened last night, she groaned and threw her face into the pillow._

_Tony walked out of the bathroom and noticed Violet's head in the pillow. He went over and tapped her on the shoulder, Violet jumped "How are you feeling?"_

_"Arrg, like shit!"_

_"That's normal, hey, you want some breakfast?"_

_"No, what I want is my parents back!"_

_"Come on, you've got to eat something!" Violet just shook her head "Come on!"_

_"I'm not hungry, lots of food and birthday cake last night!"_

_"Violet, you've got to eat something!"_

_"Tony, I don't want food, I want my parents back! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Violet started to sob "I just want my parents back!"_

_Tony sighed and wrapped her in a hug "I know you do, but you'll get over it, remember, you have your brothers and you have me."_

_"I just want the pain to go away!"_

_"I know honey, I know, but it will get better."_

_"I hope so."_

_Tony let go of the embrace and looked at her face, he wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed the top of her head and then pulled her back into the embrace "I'm here for you."_

_Violet sniffled and then looked up "Thanks Tony, this means a lot to me."_

_"No problem, I hate seeing you like this."_

_"I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"_

_Tony laughed and gave Violet her clothes from last night and she changed back into them and they left._

_End Flashback_

"I'll get it!" yelled Violet, she looked at who was at the door, it was Lucius "Hey Lucius!"

"Hey Vi!" greeted Lucius "Where's Dash and Jack?"

"Hey Lucius!" yelled Dash

"Hey Speedo!"

"How's it going?" asked Jack-Jack

"Good, how's it going with you guys?" asked Lucius

"Good."

"So, you think you've found the guy that killed your parents huh?"

"We think we do, but we're not sure, it might be him and it might not." Said Violet

"I bet it is!" argued Dash

"We don't know that yet!" Violet argued back

Dash just rolled his eyes as Violet kept talking "We have to get something. Like a weapon of his and take it over to the NSA and scan it and see if it matches with the weapon that killed mom and dad."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Jack-Jack, Violet just looked at him with a what are you stupid glare "What, it was a good question!"

"How do you think I'm going to do it?" asked Violet "I'm going to go invisible!"

"But what if somebody catches you?" asked Jack-Jack

Violet smacked the top of her head "I'll put a force field around me!"

"Okay, okay, don't need a bitch moment you already are one!" said Jack-Jack

Before anybody could say anything else, Jack-Jack went flying across the room and towards the wall before he went through it, they heard a loud thud in the other room. They heard a door open and out came Jack-Jack, rubbing his back and head "That hurt!"

"Don't call me a bitch again!"

"Can we just focus children please?" asked Dash

Violet and Jack-Jack rolled their eyes, all of a sudden they heard a knock at the door "I'll get it!" said Violet, she walked over and opened the door

_Flashback_

_"Thank you for coming." Said a man standing at the door of the funeral place._

_Violet and dash were standing close by watching all the people come in, they were both very quiet, Tony was holding Violet as she was looking around at the people who were coming in. While Dash was just staring at his feet._

_Violet looked up at Tony "I'm scared."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause, now their gone, I have to take care of Dash and Jack-Jack, what if I'm not a good sister enough to take care of them?"_

_"You will, you'll find the strength I'll help you out!"_

_"You promise?"_

_"Promise!"_

_Poor Dash on the other side of them, looking so depressed, having nobody to help him through this, no girlfriend, his sister was always with Tony, making her better, but not that better, and Jack-Jack was no help because he didn't understand what was going on. The only thing he had was a door to his bedroom blocking him from anybody coming in his room; he didn't want anybody to see him like this, not even his sister. Dash was scared of what was going to happen to them now. But whatever was going to happen, he hoped that it would be good._

_End Flashback_

Violet opened the door and Uncle Jim was standing there "Uncle Jim! Hey!"

"Violet!" said Uncle Jim, giving her a hug "Wow, you're getting more and more like your mother everyday!"

Violet frowned at this comment; she really didn't want to be like her mother, she was afraid of following to close in her footsteps, afraid that she was going to die at a young age.

Uncle Jim looked confused "What?"

"Oh, nothing!"

Dash, Jack-Jack, and Lucius came out of the kitchen "Uncle Jim!" said Jack-Jack

"Jack!" yelled Uncle Jim "How's my favorite nephew?"

"HEY!" yelled Dash

"I'm doing good." Answered Jack-Jack

"So what's going on, when Violet called me, she said that you guys found the person that killed you parents?"

"Yeah, we thought that maybe you guys can help us." Answered Violet "Since it was your little sister that was killed. I know you want to find the guy who killed your little sister." Said Violet, remembering what he said the day of the funeral.

_Flashback_

_Violet was walking around the funeral place, when she spotted her uncle over in the other room where the bodies in the coffins were, he was kneeling down over by her mom's coffin._

_Uncle Jim was kneeling over by his sister's coffin; he was silently crying to himself, he sighed "I'm sorry Helen." Uncle Jim apologized "I know that you called for help, and I said I couldn't do it, now I so regret it! I never knew that you would get killed. You're so young, I thought that I was going to die before you, but now you're dead, looks like I'm the only one left in the family! Listen, I'll get this bastard that killed you! I'll also take care of your kids like they were mine. Okay? I know that we weren't that close when we were younger, but you're my little sister and I care about you! Even though I didn't show it, I do love you, I just wish I was there to save you, I would've. But now that chance is gone. Once again I promise I'll kill that bastard that killed you!"_

_Uncle Jim got up and walked out of the room, Violet looked at him as he passed by, she was going to remember that when they do find the villain._

_End Flashback_

"So what is the plan?" asked Uncle Jim

"Well, I'm going to turn invisible and go grab a weapon and then we'll see if it's really him or not."

'What if you get caught?" asked Uncle Jim

"Remember I have force fields?" asked Violet

"Oh yeah!"

"If it's not the villain that killed your parents, you do know that we still have to get the villain and put him in jail, right?" asked Lucius

"Um, yeah we know that." Said Violet

"So let's get changed and let's go!" said Dash

_Flashback_

_It was time for the funeral service to star. Lucius, Dash, Violet, Tony, and Uncle Jim were sitting in the front, while the service was going, everybody was already crying or teary eyed, the whole entire Parr/Traux family was crying. But the Parr children were crying the hardest, poor Dash didn't have anybody there to help him, he wasn't able to hold it in, and he had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hand. Violet on the other hand was crying like there was no tomorrow while Tony had one arm wrapped around her. _

_When the service was over she let go of Tony and looked over at Dash whose eyes were all red and puffy. She tapped Dash on the shoulder and he looked at her, and agve her a hug._

_"What are we going to do Violet?"_

_"I don't know Dash, I don't know."_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: HOLY CRAP! IS THAT 3 UPDATES IN LESS THAN 2 WEEKS? WOW! Well, I had off for a little more than a week because of Hurricane Wilma and I had nothing to do once the power came back on and all I kept on doing was refreshing my myspace over and over again, and since there have been no updates for the incredibles or charmed, I thought I might update my story! Well I hope u liked it! Review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	6. Negative

A/N: Well, it's one day after I posted the last chapter and here I am again, not that I don't enjoy writing these stories, I very much do, well, this is the chapter before the last, in this chapter, there is three flashbacks, and their pretty short, probably be the last flashback, depends if I do the flashback years later, and I think it won't be long, I think the present will be longer. Well, at the end of this chapter, they'll be a **HUGE **surprise, something that you'll never expect! Well, read please!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 6: Negative

Frozone, Sonic Guy (A/N: I never made up a super name for him in How It all Happened, cause he was never really in it, so I didn't make up a name for him, now I have a name for him!), Invisigirl, Speedo, and Shifter were standing outside the abandoned warehouse, ready to go in "Well, lets go!" said Speedo

Invisigirl used her telekinesis to open the door, when it opened; they all walked in "Now, I'm going to go get a weapon." Said Invisigirl, she turned invisible "Wish me luck!"

Invisigirl ran off while Frozone, Sonic Guy, Speedo and Shifter were standing there, waiting fro Invisigirl to come back or for a villain to come by.

But not to soon later, they heard a noise coming from the other side of the room.

_Flashback_

_Dash was walking into his room; he picked up a picture of him, Violet, Jack-Jack and his parents, he held it close to him as a stray tear ran down his face._

_Violet walked to his doorway "Hey"_

_"Hey_

_"You okay?"_

_Dash nodded his head "Yeah" then he shook his head and sat down on the bed "No, not really." Dash looked at his family picture "I don't know how were going to get over this Violet, how are you going to take care of us"_

_"I'll figure out a way"_

_Dash snickered "Do you even want me? I mean, I know we don't get along that well, but do you have it in your heart to keep me? I don't want to be stuck in a foster home; I want to stay with my family. I mean, I'm really scared, of what will happen to us, I mean, if you need help on money wise and taking care of things, I'll help out and even get a job. Just, don't give me up!"_

_By this time, Dash was crying hard and so was Violet, she walked over to him and gave him a hug "No way in hell am I going to let you and Jack-Jack go to a foster home. I wouldn't be able to live with myself after what happened. I mean I know we fight, but you're my little brother and I love you, I will never let anything happen to you or Jack-Jack, and that's a promise."_

_They sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then Violet spoke up "By the way, what you said about dad, that was really nice."_

_Dash nodded "Mom would've liked what you said."_

_Violet smiled "Thanks, I know this is going to sound strange, but do you think that mom and dad heard?"_

_"I… I think they did."_

_A couple weeks later…_

_"We're here, class of 2008 _(A/N: Hehe, my class!)_, we can now say we did it, because we're the graduating class!"_

_The whole senior class stood up and threw their hats in the air. After that was over, Violet and Tony walked together toward Dash and Jack-Jack "Hey guys!"_

_"Hey!" said Dash "So is the school year over yet for me?"_

_"Yep, well, it's permanently over for me!"_

_"So where shall we go to celebrate?" asked Tony_

_"I don't know a restaurant?"_

_"Are your parents here Tony?"_

_"No, they're off on the other side of the world."_

_"Sorry to hear that!" said Dash_

_ Violet turned to Dash "You got pictures right?"_

_"Yep!" said Dash, he showed her the pictures_

_Violet sighed "Just wish mom and dad were here to see me."_

_Dash looked towards the ground but Violet smiled "Oh come on, let's go and have fun!"_

_Tony, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack walked out of the auditorium knowing that everything will be alright…_

_But things were only to get worse!_

_End flashback_

Invisigirl was carefully walking towards where the villain's planning place was. She wasn't caught yet, which was a very good thing considering how she hadn't mastered how to be invisible, make noise, and nobody hear her yet. She was very lucky as she walked over to a table which had some weapons on it; luckily her powers had grown to where she can turn people and objects invisible with her too.

She quietly walked back over to where her family was "I got a weapon!" Invisigirl looked around, she saw Frozone her uncle and here baby brother, but no Dash! "Um, guys, where's Dash?"

"Don't know, he got bored and ran off I guess." Answered Shifter

Invisigirl snickered "Well, then, lets go, unless one of you want to stay here to make sure Dash doesn't get into any trouble."

"I'll stay" said Shifter

"Okay then let's go!"

_Flashback_

_A couple months later…_

_Tony and Violet were sitting on his couch, it was his last day before he went off to college. They were just lying there, Tony was playing with her hair while Violet had her head on her chest, her eyes were closed as she listened to his heart and steady breathing "Tony?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I can't believe this is our last night together!"_

_"Me neither, I'll miss you greatly."_

_A stray tear ran down her face "I'll miss you more! I'll miss everything about you, you're scent of cologne, your hair, your eyes, you're touch, the way you can always make me feel better when I'm in your arms, especially when my parents died, your kisses, and especially you."_

_Tony was truly touched by his fiancées words, but was startled as she started crying "What's wrong honey?"_

_"Y… y… you're leaving and I'm going to miss you so much! Just don't ever forget about me!"_

_"How can I for get about my precious Violet?" Tony said as he stroked her cheek "I love you so much, that there's no possible way that I can ever forget about you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise, nothing will ever tear us apart, I'll still see you, e-mail you everyday, and everything will remind me of you."_

_Violet giggled and blushed, she leaned up to him and gave him a kiss, and he returned it back. _

_After a minute or two, Violet broke the kiss and looked up at him "I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_They sat there just looking at each other for several minutes then Violet speaks up "Ready for your ultimate going away present?"_

_"What is it?"_

_Violet stood up and helped Tony up, and then she led him up his stairs and into his bedroom._

_End Flashback_

Frozone, Sonic Guy, and Invisigirl were at the NSA. They had the weapon that they recently picked up from the villain and the weapon that the villain killed her parents, Invisigirl closed her eyes and sighed, she was holding the weapon that the villain had killed her parents with. She opened her eyes and using a computer that scanned the weapon for fingerprints and told you who it was.

They sat anxiously waiting the results, when it happened, the results were…

…negative

Violet sighed and put her head in her hand, it wasn't the same person, she looked at the name of the real culprit, it looked familiar, but they couldn't put their finger on it, there was no photo of him so they couldn't tell.

_Flashback_

_The next morning Violet went home to cook before Dash tried and burnt the house down. While Tony was packing to go to college at his house._

_But while Tony was packing, somebody came up behind him and put a cloth full of chlorophyll to his mouth, in a matter of seconds, Tony passed out!_

_A couple hours later, Violet picked up the phone and dialed Tony's cell phone number, it kept on ringing and ringing until he heard Tony's voice on the other end._

_But it wasn't Tony, it was his mom that shape shifted into him, she was a villain out to destroy the unbreakable couple, she was the one that put Tony into a deep sleep using Chlorophyll "Hello?"_

_"Hi Baby!"_

_"Oh Violet, it's you!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You"_

_"Excuse me? I don't understand."_

_"You're my problem; you've always been my problem!"_

_"WHAT!"_

_"You've always been that annoying little rat that thinks that we can live together, well guess what, we're through! I don't ever want to see your ugly face ever again, you pathetic excuse for a human."_

_By this time Violet had a flood of tears coming down her face "B…bu… but T… Tony, I thought you love me?"_

_"I never loved someone as ugly as you!" and with that Mrs. Rydinger/Tony hung up the phone…_

_…Leaving a broken hearted Violet at the other end_

_Violet was stunned; she had never heard such hurtful words in her life, especially coming from him. Violet dropped the phone which was in her hand and fell back on her pillows as she sobbed uncontrollably, she felt like her heart was ripped into a million pieces and thrown into a volcano where it burnt up, never to be back again. She curled up into a fetal position and rocked back and forth as her pillow left a huge wet spot on it. She was having trouble breathing as she cried._

_Meanwhile, Dash was downstairs playing a board game with Jack-Jack when he heard a loud wail coming from upstairs; he looked at Jack-Jack "Hold a second little buddy."_

_Dash used his super speed to get to Violet's room, when he looked through his doorway, he saw Violet curled up and crying hard, he was shocked, he walked over to her carefully. He put a hand on her shoulder "Violet, what's wrong?"_

_She didn't say anything, she just kept on sobbing, and Dash asked again "Tell me what's wrong."_

_"I… I… t…thought he loved me." Mumbled Violet_

_Even though her mumble was hard for anybody to hear, dash heard "Oh_ _Violet, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"_

_"Get Tony back for me?"_

_"I don't think I can do that."_

_Violet sobbed in despair as Dash gave her a hug; she sobbed into his shoulder "Why do I have to loose people that I love Dash? Huh? Why!"_

_Meanwhile, Mrs. Rydinger transported into her sons dorm room, and put his cell phone on the table next to her son and left as soon as she left Tony woke up, he looked around, this wasn't his room, and he was so confused. He finally realized where he was, but he had no idea how he got there. He noticed his cell phone sitting by his table, he grabbed it and dialed Violet's phone._

_Violet was washing her face in the bathroom, she looked at herself, her face was all red and puffy, she felt and looked like shit. Then she heard the phone ring, she picked it up "Hello?"_

_"Violet, oh my god, thank god you're there, I ha…"_

_Before he could say anything else, Violet interrupted him "Why are you calling?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Don't give me that 'What do you mean' shit Tony, you know exactly what's going on!"_

_"No, I don't, what's going on, I'm confused!"_

_"Don't you remember what you did a couple hours ago?"_

_"Actually no"_

_Violet's sadness turned into rage, absolute and complete rage "You broke up with me!"_

_"I DID WHAT?"_

_"SHIT TONY, YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE WHO NEEDS TO GET A LIFE! WAS THIS YOUR WHOLE PLAN THIS WHOLE TIME? ASK ME TO MARRY YOU AND THEN BREAK UP WITH ME?"_

_While Violet got angrier by the minute, Tony got more confused and upset by the minute "NO, I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"_

_"YA KNOW TONY, SCREW YOU!" Violet took off her wedding ring and threw it near her dresser, where it clonked on the dresser and landed on the ground, that ring would go behind the dresser and be forgotten "I THREW YOUR STUPID WEDDING RING, HOPE YOU HAVE A BETTER LIFE! I KNOW I WILL!"_

_Tony's eyes filled with tears, he heard the ring clonk on dresser, he was totally heartbroken and confused "Violet, what are you talking about?"_

_"Goodbye Tony!"_

_Before Tony could say anything, she hung up; Tony closed his cell phone and stared off into space, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to come out. He was so confused and heartbroken, he really loved Violet, but why did she say that he broke up with him? Tony laid his head on his pillow, and let the tears freely come out._

_Violet was laying on her bed, crying, she wanted him back, she so wanted him back, she wanted him to come back to her, tell her it was all a mistake, or it was a dream. Either way, it wasn't going to happen._

_A few months later…_

_Tony was back for Christmas break, it was going to be the first Christmas without Violet._

_Tony one day drove over to Violet's house, he saw Violet's car sitting in the driveway. He watched as Violet walked down the steps of the house._

_Violet looked at the car that was sitting in front of her driveway and the person she saw inside there she recognized oh to well, it was Tony, she froze staring at him, he was staring back at her. She wanted to go up to Tony and hug him and ask him to take her back, she wanted him, she needed him, but she didn't. _

_Tony wanted to talk to Violet, but he figured not to, she still looked like she hasn't forgiven him, even though, he had really no idea what happened. _

_He put his car into drive and drove away, while saying to himself out loud "Merry Christmas Tony."_

_Violet waited a while before he drove away; she got into her car, while she said to herself out loud "Merry Christmas Violet"_

_End Flashback_

Invisigirl walked back to the warehouse, she saw her brother fighting the villain while Shifter was trying to calm him down "Speedo," he ignored her "SPEEDO!"

Speedo turned towards her "What?"

"He's not the person that killed mom and dad!"

"Then who did?"

"Somebody that sounds familiar but can't put my finger on it."

"Who!"

"A guy named Buddy Pine!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Never saw that coming did u, well review please! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	7. A Decision

A/N: **LAST CHAPTER! READ THE NEXT STORY! IT'S PART OF THE SERIES! **Teehee, do it! And also read this one plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 7: A decision

Speedo looked at Invisigirl, he knew it sounded familiar, but just like Invisigirl; he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I kept telling him that, but he wouldn't listen!" said the villain "I don't know anything about your parents!"

"Don't worry, he does that to every villain." Stated Invisigirl

"Do not!"

"You so do!" Invisigirl protested

The police got the villain after Invisigirl put up an invisible force field around the villain so he wouldn't run away.

They went home and ate dinner "Well, I figure you've had a very interesting evening guys!" said Violet

"I kept on telling him to calm down but he kept on pushing me!" stated Jack-Jack "I almost used my powers on him! But then you came."

Violet smiled, she turned to Dash "So Dash, it's your last day here, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I kind of want to be alone after dinner, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Said Violet

A little after their conversation, Dash was left alone in the house. He walked around, everywhere he went he started to get less and less sure that he wanted to move, he picked up a family picture of only him and his siblings, and he noticed Jack-Jack was about thirteen in the picture, he remembered that was only a few years back before Violet and Dash got the biggest scare in their entire life!

_Flashback _(A/N: WARNING, THIS FLASHBACK CONTAINS SOME STUFF THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN!)

_Several years after the death of the Parr parents. Things were going very well…_

_Violet Parr, 29, the oldest, got an excellent job as an appraiser at an auction house, she had somewhat moved on from Tony, she was still waiting for him to come back one day, having a feeling in her stomach that he would she still loved him after what happened, but she was dating though. She was very happy of how things have turned out since her parent's death with raising Jack-Jack… until now…_

_Dash Parr, 25, the middle child, got a job as a manager at a sport shop. He always was out for Violet on raising Jack-Jack, but unlike Violet, he still acted like the older sibling, Violet turned out to be more like a mother than an older sister… but now, a certain event he has to agree with Violet on…_

_Jack-Jack… um… well… being 16, his life sucked royally, not remembering anything about his parents, losing his girlfriend, how? Jack-Jack was a dedicated super like his siblings, until his super girlfriend was killed, and already losing his parents, gave up, and was still trying to get his brother and sister to stop too, but they wouldn't listen. He started getting into the wrong crowds and plus, doing drugs, but Violet or Dash didn't know though, they've suspected it, but they didn't think anything of it, plus they could find nothing anywhere that made him guilty…_

_Jack-Jack woke up to the sound of his alarm, he slammed his fist on a button, making it stop, he got up and got ready for school, he put on his American Eagle green and white polo, baggy tan pedal pushers, and sandals. He grabbed his backpack, stuffed some drugs into it, and walked downstairs; he was almost out the door when Violet caught him._

_"Where do you think you're going young man?"_

_"To school, where else?"_

_"Not until you eat a good breakfast!"_

_"Not hungry." _

_Violet started walking up to him "Now Jack-Jack, you haven't eaten in days, aren't you the least hungry?"_

_"No"_

_She started to pull him towards the kitchen "Come on Jack-Jack!"_

_"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

_Violet got pissed; she hated it when he told her that "Well, I'm the next best thing you've got!"_

_"Whatever!" said Jack-Jack as he got out of Violet's grasp and walked out the door._

_Jack-Jack got to school, he started to go to class, he got there and all of a sudden, it was like he was hearing voices, screams of different people, he looked around, nobody was screaming. He was about to walk into his class when he fell to his knees, clutching his ears in pain! He kept on hearing voices! They were piercing screams, they kept getting louder and louder, they were hurting him!_

_He landed on the floor with a thud he was rocking back and forth, screaming his head off "STOP, STOP WITH THE NOISES!"_

_A teacher ran out of one of the classrooms and over to Jack-Jack "Mr. Parr, are you okay?"_

_"Voices, in my head, screaming, won't stop!"_

_One of Jack-Jack's friends ran over to the teacher "What's going on?"_

_"I don't know," said the teacher "Go, call his parents!"_

_"He doesn't have any parents!"_

_"Well, then call somebody that is in charge of him!"_

_He ran inside and dialed the auction house._

_Meanwhile Violet was looking at a piece when all of a sudden her phone rang "Hello, Christie's auction house, my name is Violet, how may I help you?"_

_"Violet, oh thank god you're there!"_

_Violet was confused at first, then she recognized who it was "Rick? What's wrong?"_

_"It's Jack, there's something terribly wrong with him! I don't know what, but he's clutching his ears and screaming for screams in his head to stop, he looks like he's in a lot of pain!"_

_Violet's eyes went wide "Okay, um, I'll be there in a few minutes"!_

_Violet grabbed her purse with out putting back anything and was about to go down the elevator when she decided to take the stairs, figuring that it'll be a lot faster considering nobody uses the stairs._

_By the time Violet got there he was sitting up and coughing really hard, he looked fine, really sweaty, but other than that fine, Violet was confused, what happened?_

_Violet ran over to the principle, the principle saw her running over to him "Ms. Parr, do you have any idea what's going on with your brother?"_

_"I… I don't know, I've never seen this before!"_

_"He was saying some pretty random stuff, as if he was being attacked from inside of his head, he kept on screaming that people were screaming and that it wouldn't stop!"_

_"Oh my god"_

"_Do you think it may have something to do with the death of his girlfriend not to long ago, or the death of his parents?"_

"_I have absolutely no idea," answered Violet "But this never happened before his girlfriend's death, maybe it is, I don't know, do you mind if I take him home?"_

"_Of course not Ms. Parr, just sign him out in the office."_

"_Okay thanks, we'll be back to pick up his car." Violet walked over to Jack-Jack and helped him up; he was still coughing though "Jack-Jack, what's going on? What happened?"_

"_Voices in my head won't stop!"_

"_Okay, well honey, we're going to take you home and you're going to go take a nap, then we'll discuss what happened over dinner okay?"_

"_There's nothing that needs discussing! I'm fine!"_

"_Well, apparently you're not, after what I heard!"_

"_Just take me home okay!"_

_Violet nodded her head and they went home, later that day Dash came home from work, he wasn't expecting anybody home, so he was shocked to see Violet sitting at the kitchen bar with her head in her hands "Um, Violet, what are you doing home?"_

_Violet jumped when he heard Dash, she was in her own thoughts "Oh, Dash you scared me, Jack had some sort of attack at school."_

"_What kind of attack?"_

"_I don't know, I got there after it ended. They were telling me that he kept on screaming, saying that there was screaming in his head and it wouldn't stop. They said that he was clutching his ears too."_

"_Where is he now?"_

"_In his bedroom sleeping"_

"_Is he okay now?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just staying just incase he has another attack."_

"_What do you think it is?"_

"_I don't know, but have you noticed his losing a lot of weight, he's getting paler everyday, and he's not eating?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_You don't think…"_

"_No Violet, he's not like that, he wouldn't do drugs!"_

"_What if he is?"_

"_Then we'll do something then, we have no proof that he's doing it!"_

_Meanwhile Jack-Jack was up in his room sleeping he all of a sudden clutched his ears in pain but apparently it wasn't as bad as before, he all of a sudden transported out of his room!_

_Violet and Dash heard it from downstairs and ran up to their little brother's bedroom, when they got inside they found nothing, he was gone! _

"_Where do you think he might have gone?" asked Violet in a panicky voice_

"_I don't know!" answered Dash "Um, well, let's get into our super suits and go find him!"_

_They were soon out of the house and looking for him "Well, let's split up and we'll be able to find him easier, okay, okay."_

_They ran off, Speedo was looking around when he heard screams coming from where he was standing; he looked up and saw a person at the top of a building._

_Twenty minutes ago, Jack-Jack got to the top of the building, still clutching his ears. Voices in his head were getting louder, he couldn't take it, the worst thing of all, they were telling him to jump off of a building now!_

_Jack-Jack got to the edge of the building, he looked down, while he was looking down, his life flashed through his eyes, his past a few months ago when he lost his girlfriend, when he started school and it was parents day and he had no parents to bring and was laughed at for that, when he lost his parents, and to where he was born._

_He closed his eyes as he jumped, off he heard screams, but he didn't care, he landed into something other than the ground, he looked up to what had caught him, his eyes went wide…_

…_it was his brother who had the most terrified and shocked look on his face of which he had never seen before! But before he could say anything, he passed out._

_Speedo was sitting in the waiting room of the super hospital, he was too shocked to speak, he called Violet, she was on her way, and it was hard to talk to her too. He kept on thinking what made him do it, if social services found out anything; he'd be gone quicker than Violet and him could beg them for them to get a second chance._

_All of a sudden a doctor came by and walked up to Dash "Mr. Parr?"_

"_Yes" answered Dash_

"_Hi I'm Dr. Sigganer." He reached out to shake Dash's hand, Dash shook it "We found out the cause of your brother's problems, we're pumping his stomach now."_

_Dash look confused "W-what do you mean by that?"_

"_There was stuff in there that shouldn't be in there, we think its drugs."_

_Dash's mouth dropped wide open while his eyes went wide _'Violet was right!' _Dash thought to himself, he looked up at the doctor "Can I go see him?"_

"_Yes, he's in room 305C, but be careful of the wires."_

_Dash thanked him and walked off to the room where his brother was, he was in shock the whole way there, he just couldn't believe it._

_He got to the door and opened it; he looked inside to see his brother unconscious, the heart monitor beeping, tubes everywhere, he sat down next to Jack-Jack and sighed as he started to cry._

_A few minutes later Violet walked in "Dash?"_

_Dash turned around and looked at Violet; he noticed that she had been crying too. _

_Violet turned to where Jack-Jack was her eyes welled with tears and she sank to the floor without even moving out of the doorway and sobbed. Dash got up and walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't budge, she kept her head on her knees and stayed in a curled position while rocking back and forth, muttering things to herself. But Dash could hear them_

"_Oh god, what am I going to do! I can't lose another! It's too much to handle! I'm a terrible sister!"_

_Dash sighed and helped her up; he led her over to a chair where she soon calmed down._

_A few days later, Jack-Jack woke up, he was so confused, and he looked around and saw he was at the hospital, he sighed, he was saved, and he wanted all of this to go away, he wanted to die, but when he saw Violet and Dash walk in, his sprits were lifted. He felt for hurting them so bad, he heard them talking and crying when they first find out. They went through so much after mom and dad's death, now he noticed that maybe, family was the greatest thing you could ever wish for, even if it was broken._

_When Violet and Dash saw that their little brother was awake, they were ecstatic, they ran over to him and gave him big hugs._

_Jack-Jack was later let out, but with a price, he was grounded until further notice, he wasn't allowed to leave the house or go to school by himself, no phone and his computer was taken out of his room, he had to go to counseling every week, his room was constantly checked for drugs. They had to make up a fitting schedule to where either one of them were with him. Violet was very proud of herself, she knew that her mom would've done the same thing, she actually knew, when she almost cut herself to death in the seventh grade, she got the same punishment. Violet and even Dash made sure that things would soon get back to normal._

_But there was one decision he made all up on his own, not even forced…_

_He wanted to get back into the super business…_

_But unfortunately, he was grounded from that too._

_Yep, things were getting back to normal, or at least as normal as things could get in this household_

_End Flashback_

Dash was walking back from outside when Violet called him "Hey, you got a sec?"

He walked over to Violet and Jack-Jack, they were sitting on the couch, and he sat down lightly on the coffee table "What?"

"Well, we are very ecstatic that you want to move back in!" said Jack-Jack "But unfortunately I have to move out…"

Dash interrupted him "What?"

"Of your bathroom and into the downstairs one, because we figured that since you have a big thing about privacy, we decided that we can all have our own bathroom!" said Jack-Jack "I'll use the guest rooms one, since we have pretty much nobody come over."

"And I'll use, well, mine!" said Violet

Dash's eyes went wide and he jumped onto the couch and grabbed them both into a headlock "Thank you!"

"Arrg, you're crushing me!" coughed Violet while Jack-Jack gagged

Dash let go of his grip on them "Sorry"

"I'm glad that none of us are moving out." Said Violet

"Yeah, not right now at least." Said Jack-Jack

"Right" said Violet, they all laughed

THE END!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: So wut u think? Like I said before, read the next story, part of the series! kk, k Well, review Plz, till next time…

soccergurl1990


End file.
